Hinata's struggle to survive
by Rapacious Raven
Summary: Hinata has to survive a bombing in poland, she some help on the way will she make it through? Or will she die on her was out.   There might be a lemon if im in a good mood
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about hinata goes and visits Poland (country) and when she gets there, Russia drops bombs on the country and Poland, lithuania, prussia, and others have to survive.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Poland. Every thing here was beautiful, the the climate was warm, the grass was a perfect shade of green, there was a cool crisp brezze, and most of all the people there were kind. I watched from behind the glass window of the hotel. " I-is it n-not beautiful here?"she said to herself<p>

"Hinata leaned closer to the the window to see the children playing jump rope more clearly. A smile graced her lips.

She continued to look at the children for a while longer before shrugging on her jacket and walking outside. When she steped outside she felt the cold brezze flow past her and sent chills down her spine. Hinata walked over to the girls that were jump roping "U...u-ummm do you m-mind if I join you?" she asked the girls all nodded there head in agreement and stopped the rope so she could step into it. "Are you ready?" the girl in blue asked her, Hinata nodded her head and they started swirling the rope in a circular motiton. Jump, jump, jump is what she kept doing.

until she was out of breath and she stopped. when she was done she thanked the girls and left inside the house to rest.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up to the sound of the warning siren, she shot straight up in bed and quickly started gather the things she might need her first aid kit, clothes, extra food, and 2 M11911 pistols kiba gave her in case she needed them. She shoved them in her bag and ran out the door.<p>

Hinata could see in the sky the bombs being dropped and the planes flying over head. The bombs where smashing into houses and bursting into bright flames. Not sure what to do or where to go Hinata started running. Anywhere, anyplace she could go she would but there was no where she could, she had no family or friends to rely on she wasn't expecting this and im sure no one else was. She hadn't heard of Poland going into war with anyone, she just came here to enjoy herself.

People were running past her and dodging any debre that threatened to hit them. People were carrying bags, supplie, furniture, even there own children. It's like evreything went in slow motion to Hinata she saw what she was doing but at the same time she didn't, the world in front of was spinning. "Everyone go into the underground shelter!" a police man yelled to everyone. He directed Hinata into the shelter and she walked down the stairs and sat on the near by bench and waited for what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a very short and simple chapter. Pleases read and reveiw <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or naruto**


	2. What's going to happen?

**Hello. Im happy to see that i got 2 reveiws, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story**

**my comments: Kage**** no Akuma-Shadow Demon : thank you for enjoying my story.**

**12hinata123: Thank you for your comment, and I try to be as detailed as I can**

* * *

><p>Hinata was terrified, the small earthquakes and the explosions had been continuing for several hours and they haven't stopped. The lights above her were swinging wildly and clashing into each other from the bombs hitting the surface above them. Everyone around her were clinging tightly to there children so keep them from getting hit if something from the ceiling fell upon them. The shelter lights blew out long ago, and only one single lonely light was the only source of light for them.<p>

The young officer left 5 minutes ago, but he hasn't come back.

Another bomb came down, thrashing me left to right knocking me into the wall and the the little girl whose name I learned to be liechtenstein . A very odd name, but she was scared and I talked to her to keep her fromthinking about her surroundings. The girl was clinging to my arm and sobbing softly from fear. What a small girl she was mabye around the age of 9 or 10, when I looked down and saw her face buried in my oversized lavander jaket a streak of guilt went though me. How much this girl probaly's going through,not even knowing whats going on.

I closed my eyes shut as tight I could and thought of what father was doing right now, and what neji was doing, and even naruto. I was thinking whta was going to happen to us, to me , to liechtenstein , to everybody. Why did this have to happen to us! I shouldn't have come to Poland, I didn't know there was a war! I never been in this type of situation, what should I do!

Everything was quiet. There was no more of the small earthquakes, no more clashes of the lamps, and no more tears soaking through my jacket from the girl clinging to my arm.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that the young officer came back into the room. He walked closer to me and the rest of the people to tell us that the russian have left and that it was safe to come back out.

Everybody quietly and cautiously walked out the safe house, I was the last one to step out. And what I saw I will never forget. There was nothing. Nothing. The once green fresh grass that I once walked on was now burnt black ashes, The beautiful, detailed house where now nothing but a pile of burning wood, and the hotel I once stayed in was completly gone.

"Were is everything? I'ts all gone" a woman said

"Where will we live?"

"How will we survive?"

All these questions came out of the crowds mouth, and they were the same things that I was thinking.

Lichtenstein squeased my hand, and I did the same back to her. And one thing ran through my mind at this very moment.

'What are we going to do?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is short. But the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**3 things I must tell all you readers.**

**1. I know that there was no war between poland and russia, the reason I have picked those 2 is because they both are very protective over lithuania and it just seemed to make sense. And Im sorry if you find that offensive.**

**2. My other stories will not have chapters anytime soon because I trying to focuse on this one **

**3.** **this story is kind of based of graves for the fireflies which by the way is a very sad movie which you should watch if you have not ( I dont own that movie)**

**read and review **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own hetalia or naruto**

**Sorry for my horrible grammer mistakes**

**Thank you! :)**


	3. Who is he?

**Enjoy the story :) **

**My comments: to Kage no akuma- shadow demon: Yes the character poland will be in this story and hinata falls in love with him.**

have learned alot about lichtenstein, she told me that she got seperated from her brother when the bombing started. She also told me her likes and dislikes, what her favorite food is, and that she hates when she's alone. Lichtenstein is alot like me, and even though I have only known her for a couple of hours she seems like a little sister to me.

I couldn't of just left her alone, so I took her with me. " Were are we going sister?" lichtenstein asked " w-were going to the hospital, t-t-to get some rest." I awnsered back

Sister. That's what she called now, I don't know why she does it but I don't mind. It feels kind of good having another little sister.

There was a sign coming up down the road, but I couldn't see it to read it. But as we got closer it read 'Hospital ahead'

Lichtenstein pulled on my jacket "Sister are we almost there? Im tired." She extended her arms up for me to pick her up. I picked her up by the waist and held her to my right side, and out of instinct she wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

><p>When we finally reached the hospital Lichtenstein was asleep in my arms, we wern't the only people there. There was about 70 other people waiting in line or waiting to see help from doctors. There was people from minor scratches and tiny cuts from badly burns and heavy bleeding. I walked into the line to wait my turn to get a room and rest.<p>

"Exuse me?" I turned around to be greeted by a short woman dressed in a nurses outfit "You have a child so you and your child can have a room now." she said politly. I smiled "U-um t-thank you"

She motioned with her hand for me to follow her " You may come this way."

I followed her to the room and she told me if I needed anything I could ask her. I set my new little 'sister' down and sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. I would let her sleep in the bed, after all she needed more sleep than I did. I watched her sleep for a little while, and the darkness consumed me and I fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of Lichtenstein screaming, my eye's jolted open. I asked her whats wrong, and she told me that the bombs were here again 'that's weird' I thought ' I swear I didn't hear anything?' I looked out the window to see that she was right, the bombs were coming. And there wasn't a warning so even the other people didn't know.<p>

I grabbed my bag and lichtenstein's hand and we both ran out the room. When we got out the door the halls were on fire, and it was coming closer to us. Lichtenstein pointed her finger towrads a door " Exit!" she cried

We ran torwards the door and ran outside, and we kept running and running and running until we saw a abandoned shack.

When we got into the shack Lichtenstein was crying " wh-what's wrong L-Lichtenstein-n?" I asked

"I miss brother!" she said crying even louder. I rubbed her back, "shhh"

"It's okay wee'l fing him, I-I promise"

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to hear the complaining of my stomach. I walked outside to look for some food, and saw a stream right next to the shack we were sleeping in. I rolled up my sleves and pant legs to walk into the lake and catch some breakfeast. I looked around the lake and saw a large fish swimming by my legs. I shoved my hands into the water as fast as I could and cought the fish.<p>

I dragged the heavy fish out of the lake and set it down to start a fire.

While I was roasting the fish on the fire a sleepy Lichtenstein walked out of the shack. She was was rubbing her eyes, and scratching her head.

" I smell...fish." she said

"Yes, w-would you like s-some?" I asked passing her a plate

"yes, thank you."

We sat there quietly eating out slightly burnt fish, While I sat there I heard someone say something. it sounded almost like a snore, but I wasn't sure. I stood up from where I was sitting, and told Lichenstein to stay she nodded her head and I walked into the woods.

* * *

><p>When I got into the woods and walked down a dusty dirt path. I saw a man who was bleeding in the middle of the road. I ran over to his side and got a better look at his face, he was a very handsome man. Even more handsome than Naruto. He had the same beautiful golden hair like naruto, exept he was slightly pale unlike naruto. He was wearing a geen shirt and pants, but brown boots.<p>

I blushed an turned away " why am I staring a-at h-h-him." I said out loud

I looked at him once more to sea forest green eye's staring back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was not very long. But I tryed,<strong>

**well who doyou think the mystery man is? is it Germany, Canada, america, or even latvia?**


End file.
